L.C. Cage Fighters
Underground Cage Fighting is a fighting minigame in The Ballad of Gay Tony. It is introduced to the player by Santo during the mission "Momma's Boy". Luis Lopez can either compete for $100 or spectate for $50. While spectating, bets can be placed on the winner. Each time the player defeats an opponent, the loser's body stays on the ring, and a new challenger is put in the next round. If Luis loses and is knocked out, the player is taken to Holland Hospital Center. Beating all rounds rewards the player with the Bear Fight achievement. As the player progresses to the next round, opponents bring baseball bats and knivess. Tactics *An easy way to stun any opponent is to lock on to the target and stand about two body lengths away from each other, then press B once, Luis should throw a long punch to the opponents face, making then stumble backward and hold their face in pain, that is the time to land a combo, then back up and repeat. *To easily win the first few rounds, keep your distance. Eventually, your opponent will flex and flip his middle fingers. This is your chance to throw as many punches at him as possible. *If you aren't up for a fight, just run straight towards them and push them over and over. If they fall, don't let them get up. *When you miss a punch or get too close, the opponent will push you aside, making the player fatigue. *If you're quick, you can easily counter a weapon wielding fighter and remove it from their hands. *Be very careful when the knife fighters come out. They move very quickly and the stabs do lots of damage. *The more health you save, the more chance you have at winning. Try to get the least amount of damage done to you in each round; make good use of dodging and counter-attacks. *If you don't have enough health, spectate and it will be regained to full health. *Making counters is an easy way to take out a foe in one shot, but isn't recommended when in later levels. *If you are in need of money you can save your game and spectate then bet all your money and if you loss you can just load your game and retry this method until your fighter wins. By doing this method you will be awarded the "Half Million" achievement/trophy. *The gate where the opponents enter can be used to your advantage. If you run into the gate the same time your opponent does it may result in them being knocked to the floor or being knocked out. This may also result in your opponent walking around the arena instead of fighting this gives you a chance to attack them. Occasionally the gate may fling your opponent to a random location in the arena on the floor. Notes *Each round contains three opponents. *At the end of each round, your health is raised by 25% *If you quit a game, the club will be closed for a while. *When you die, you spawn at the hospital as usual but you don't lose money. Trivia *There is a reference to The Karate Kid as spectators can be heard screaming "Sweep the leg, Johnny"! *There is another reference to the Monkey Island Saga as certain fighters taunt you with 'You fight like a cow!', which is a signature phrase in the insult swordfighting. *You sometimes hear someone in the crowd yell "two men enter, one man leaves," which is what the crowd chants in Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome during the fight scene in the Thunderdome. *All of the fighters appear to be right handed since they all use an orthodox stance. * Get Rich Quick A good way to get a lot of money is to go into spectator made and find out which fighters have really bad fighting techniques (i.e. swinging their arms around) and who has good ones. keep going through the fights until there is match between someone who is bad and someone who is good. Bet all your money on the one who is good and they will always win *Some examples of people who are good are: *The Asian Cook *Bikers espesially the overweight one *A man wearing Fighting gloves *Asian guy with tattoos all over his body *Some Bad: *Tanned guy with big muscles *guy in a white overcoat *Guy in a shirt and tie Category:Features in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Side Missions